


Mistress

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Consensual Infidelity, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The antics of the family she's married herself into never fail to surprise Gwen. She sits silently on the throne, watching her husband and his sister embroiled in yet another of their petty quarrels. Over the years, she's seen her fair share of those. Pendragons can be a bother, but fortunately Gwen's a patient woman.</p><p>Written for a KMM prompt that read something like "Arthur fucking Morgana, quizzing her on who the father of her baby is." I added Gwen to the equation, because a lot of things are better with added Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't obvious from the summary and the tags, this contains explicit Arthur/Morgana, so if this isn't your cup of tea, then please help yourself to another cup. Thank you.

The antics of the family she's married herself into never fail to surprise Gwen. She sits silently on the throne, watching her husband and his sister embroiled in yet another of their petty quarrels. Over the years, she's seen her fair share of those. 

Pendragons can be a bother, but fortunately Gwen's a patient woman.

Morgana-- It all boils down to Morgana. The woman was once Gwen's best friend, then her worst enemy. Now she's made peace with her brother, and she's back in Camelot. Currently, she's on all fours on the floor of the council chamber. 

Her dress, far too revealing for a woman so heavily pregnant, is pulled down to reveal swollen breasts and hitched up to expose the pretty white backside and the lovely cunt that Gwen's husband is currently burying himself in. Her pregnant belly is still dressed in red silk.

She's as beautiful as ever, and Gwen has to bite her lip not to gasp as the infuriating woman moans and keens. They're gorgeous together, her Pendragons; one of them midnight and silver, the other high noon and gold. Gwen almost gives in to the temptation to touch herself under her skirts.

"Your baby, Morgana." Gwen says sternly, infusing her voice with all her queenly authority. "Who's the father of your baby? That's what he's trying to ask you. Just answer him. I have a treaty negotiation and a banquet to prepare and no time to spare for either of you."

Morgana's wine-red lips part, as if to say something, but in the end she simply moans, arching her back as much as a woman in her state can.

Gwen presses a finger deep into herself. Morgana's breasts bounce painfully as Arthur's speed increase. Gwen longs to put those beautiful tits into her mouth and suckle them, soothe them. She aches to know if they're still as soft and sweet--

Arthur moans. His face screws up with pleasure and his delightfully round backside clenches as he spends himself deep inside his sister. Morgana reaches her climax a moment later, sobbing as if she's hurting.

They collapse on the floor, Arthur pulling Morgana's dress apart to reveal her belly. His hand is golden against the taut, pale skin.

"It's mine," he decrees, tired but possessive. "You're mine, it's mine. It's all the same." He presses a kiss to her navel.

Gwen rises from her throne and joins them on the floor, taking Morgana's weary head in her lap. They share a secret smile while Arthur puts his free hand on his wife's thigh.

"It's _our_ baby, Gwen," Morgana says, as generous as ever, despite everything.

Gwen bends down and kisses Morgana's lips tenderly, laying her hand next to Arthur's on Morgana's stomach. 

The preparations can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
